Prologue: Shadowed Visions
by viewtifullife
Summary: I'm not good at drawing people in, so here you go. A bit of a beginning to set the mood to say.


Disclaimer: This story is based around the Metroid universe. All characters belong to Nintendo.

Beginning Author's Notes: Hey, a super duper prologue! First story that is going to be here, hopefully I will keep the story going. Nothing to post here except for that I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Prologue

"Sterile and white. Nothing existing in this blank world. Only the dreams that have been killed by the vast spaces of the universe and voids taking all that belongs to us. The one that loves us dead. She is nothing but a killer. A traitor of our vision. Blood had been sapped from the veins of what we try to accomplish. Nothing but a hopeless dream. We are nothing but the puppets of her liking. Many love her, we despise her. I shall create a cage of torment from which she cannot escape. I shall make every drop of blood, every piece of her human skin disappear into oblivion. Please my little children, gather for this stand for which we shall not be destroyed. Take in the suffering; let it be the fuel for your powers. Let it motivate you to your cruelest state.

"Space Pirates are no longer wanted; we shall take her with our own kind. Our own blood being the hunter. Prepare for this plan. Prepare for what is to be expected. Possibly prepare to die. We have captured so many, we have sapped so much life in this world. Our kind shall create their own world, their own universe. This obstacle shall be destroyed!"

There was a soft cough in the thick air that held the mystery of the life. A gray figure on the ground, his arms and legs holding him up, though, his limbs were weak, the supports shaking in weakness…and fear. The figure's breaths were small and pointless. The lungs would soon be filled with the liquid that was life. A few grumbles escaped as sickness rose within. He quickly threw off his torn helmet to vomit a large amount of blood over the surface of the hardened rock. He spit a few small amounts of blood out of his mouth. Bringing up strength from within, the Marine tried to lift himself to two legs. His left arm failed on him and he tumbled to the side, a few cries of pain following. The figure didn't move, he was sapped of what gave him strength and courage. His life almost gone, it was useless now.

But, he would not give up. He came here on a mission. It was life or death no matter what. He had come here, so, even in his weakened state; he was going to see it through. He coughed hoarsely into the fog once more, just more life spilling into the atmosphere. The Marine slowly brought the weight to his right hand, lightly putting his left hand on the ground. His entire body ached, he was pretty sure something was broken. He started to rise to his two legs, hearing a cracking sound with it. The Marine tried to ignore the pain, or at least push some of it away. He put more weight on his left arm very slowly, gave himself a final push and got himself onto his legs, but at a price. He cried out as the sudden surge of pain lurched out at his left arms and the bone shattered. He stumbled backwards, ramming his back against the rock behind him. Breathing deep, he would not give up.

The man looked at the gaping void that was created a while ago. The stone was completely shattered. It was a surprise and he had suffered for it. The world he was on was made of a brown stone with a few plants that managed to grow from the cracks that were made from erosion…and activity. A large corpse lay on the ground, blood still flowing from it and creating a puddle around it. It was an odd creature of which he has never seen. It resembled something like a Grenchler, only much larger and it had a green half circle over where the eyes should be. These green half circles were present on the joints as well. It was ominous here. Nothing gave away to a past other than rocks, plants and erosion. It looked as if the planet had no inhabitants, but judging by the creature, the planet seemed savage and had no technology. The Marine couldn't if the creatures present on the rocky sphere were intelligent or just savage, mindless beasts. He shouldn't judge the entire planet on one creature as the Grenchler look-alike just used brute force rather than trying to outsmart him. The organisms did have wonderful senses, as this one was able to track him through the thick rocks and attack.

The lone human lifted his right arm and observed them. His gun seemed to be damaged severely. He gave it a test shot. There was a burst of sound and light as the yellow, small bullet traveled through the foggy air and hit the stone. The bullet left a scorch mark, but no other damage seemed present. He sighed gently. At lest he still had an operating weapon. He looked down at other broken hand. Some parts of the armor were destroyed, exposing his palm and fingers. They were bloodied and the skin was torn away. The human lowered his arm and looked at his chest. Some of the armor was removed there also and spots of blood were spread over the damaged, gray protector.

The gray Marine looked at the fallen creature once more. Like a Grenchler, it had a horn that brought out an electric current, but it didn't cause all of the wounds, the ramming and clawing did. What disturbed him the most was…he felt drained, sapped of life. When the current connected to him, it seemed to drain him. He felt very weak and his body felt lighter than it had ever been in his life. He felt like a feather wafting in the wind, swaying and dancing the wind's will. The thought of this attack sent a chill down his back and his body quivered a bit.

"Damn it," He muttered under his heavy breathing. His voice was hoarse and sounded like it was lost of reason. After long intervals of time, he felt some of his energy return. He pushed himself off the wall gently and was somewhat happy that his legs could support his weight. The man looked at the hole that was created by the odd organism. He looked at the coordinates of his objective and found that the hole lead straight to where he needed to go. "Convenient." He sighed. The Federation Marine moved forward, feeling a slight sickness in him.

"Do you want to join?"

The Marine looked around. A strange, echoing voice that spoke from no where. There was nothing in the same area as him except for the dead body.

"Do you want suffering and torment also?"

It was that voice again. It continuously rang in his head. It was only a soft whisper, but darkness and shadows made it a frightening sound. The voice changed from a whisper to a deep, evil laughter, rising in volume, consuming everything that existed in his mind.

"Join in the pain with others. Drip every piece of life for us. Be a puppet!"

The man shivered as the voice got louder and louder, madness consuming him. He started seeing hallucinations. Shadows covering a field of flowers, blood raining from the sky, along with Federation Marines laying over the ground, drained, all dead.

"Join them, my slave."

The Marine started screaming, his terror echoing around the room. He started to ram his body against the wall, the dead bodies filling his brain. His screams became louder and louder as several other voices filled his mind, chanting "Join them, my slave." The human felt something latch onto his back, and other latching on his arms. He turned around and pushed away the visions that were killing his mind. He let out a large cry as pain surged through him. That sapping feeling from then dead creature came back to him. As he looked behind him, the sapping intensified. It was a Hunter Metroid. He lifted his right hand weakly. It was shaking horribly by the pain that was constantly pumping through his veins. He managed to shoot his weapon, but the Hunter quickly moved out of the way. He allowed himself let the spray of bullets to continue. The bullets connected to the Hunter Metroid and it let go in pain. The Marine heard another loud, piercing screech in the distance. He looked to his left and all he could see was shadows.

* * *

Ending Author's notes: Yeah, kinda short, but it's only a beginning. Expect more and Samus will be in the next part! Nothing to put here really. 


End file.
